zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
"right" style="border: solid 1px #CCC; padding: 5px; background-color:#FCFCFC" |- | |- | '''Archives''' ---- [[/Archive 1|1]] 2 3 |} The Rules, Briefly *1 support, 1 reject column. No comment section. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *If a suggestion is there for 2 weeks without five votes, archive it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *New fights at the bottom (helps archiving) *The admins get the final say for any fight *If you vote rejection, please add why If any of this rules are broken, your edit may or may not be undone. ---- Zelda vs. [[Midna]] Both of them are powerful magical princesses. Wouldn't that be cool? Support #[[User:LadyNorbert|LadyNorbert]] 20:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) #Pretty even in popularity (no.) so I don't see why not. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 21:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # No offense, but honestly I think that Zelda will be the automatic winner since she somehow appears in all of the games, and Midna was characterized by some as "annoying". How many people would pick Midna over the heroine of the series? I mean in a real battle it might be interesting, but popularity-wise, Zelda wins hands down. [[User:Mhavril39|M. H. Avril]] 03:35, 23 April 2008 (UTC) # No. It would be a one-sided arguement [[User:Murchadah|Murchadah]] 21:41, 24 April 2008 (UTC) # I really don't think that midna would win because she only apeared on one game and in the middle of it, she is annoying. --[[User:Jagkid007|Jagkid007]] # First of all I know Midna loves Link and Zelda will get angry and win. -Wii ROK #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Comments Ha! It ''is'' a good idea! On the [[User:XXXXX/Project Mass Menagerie|Mass Menagerie]], the current score is 1-1! Meaning one of the following: *It was a good idea *The Mass Menagerie's Colosseum method is better then the Temple of Courage. So there. [[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 20:27, 28 April 2008 (UTC) [[Link]] vs. [[Zelda]] vs. [[Ganondorf]] The Battle of the Triforce awesome Support # --[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 22:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # [[User:LadyNorbert|LadyNorbert]] 22:53, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Talk about your battle of the ages. # [[User:Hero of Time 87|Hero of Time 87]] 19:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) This would indeed be an awesome battle. # I'm gonna quote Darth Sidious here and say "DO IT". --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # It's not that hard to do. I already made a possible template [[User:Mhavril39/Sandbox|here]]. I think that it would be pretty fun to try out, guys. [[User:Mhavril39|M. H. Avril]] 00:58, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Mr kmil|Mr kmil]] I like it!!! Reject #Hylian knight vs. Gerudo theif #[[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 02:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) even though I know who I would vote for. Like OtO said, NO THREE ON THREES! #NO THREE ON THREES!!! [[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) #--[[User:Mario vs Bowser56|Mario vs Bowser56]] 05:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC)We already know Link vs Ganondorf and Zelda so why bother putting this. #No. No. We all know who would win anyway [[User:Murchadah|Murchadah]] 21:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #No! for one we probably can't have three people. plaus we all know link will win! --[[User:Jagkid007|Jagkid007]] #[[User:Wings Of Icarus|Wings Of Icarus]] 07:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC): No. If all three pieces of the Triforce are near each other Ganondorf, Link and Zelda would lose their powers due to the Triforce being united again. #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--We already know who would win and like some other people said: No three on threes!!! 1 May 2008 Comments Not really Jk7 some think that Zelda is hot (not me) and has Shieks powers at her disposal and others (like Oto) would most likely vote for ganondorf --[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 01:55, 27 April 2008 (UTC) [[Onox]] vs. [[Veran]] Boss vs. boss. Dragon vs. Sorceress. Guy vs. Girl. Yea, it's cool. Support #Do it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # Good idea [[User:Mhavril39|M. H. Avril]] 03:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #I reject because really, most people don't even know who these people even are so there won't be that many votes plus i don't like it. --[[User:Jagkid007|Jagkid007]] #I don't think that would work because they are from different univereses so it wouldn't make since-Wii ROK #[[User:Ganny321| Ganny321]]--Many people don't know them. Bad idea. 1 May 2008 #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #Gah... I hate to say it, but they're right. Too unknown, and not enough action. Not to mention, I despise Onyx and Veran as characters. [[Labrynna]] vs. [[Holodrum]] These 2 faraway lands go into all out war! Support #I disagree with XXXXX here. I like Holodrum more than Labrynna, yet I like Ages more than I do Seasons. Plus, an image is easy to conjure up. Don't look at me right now though >.< --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #It would be better to do Oracle of Seasons vs. Ages. They aren't very different, and Holodrum doesn't have a picture like Labrynna. [[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 03:47, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # [[User:Murchadah|Murchadah]] 21:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) [[Hyrule]] vs. [[Termina]] If these two were to go to war with each other, which would triumph?? Support Actually, i like that idea this time. Most of the other ones somethimes are predicable, or they ust don't make sense, or sometimes, the oath to order rejects it. But i think this one could be the fight of the week mabey a month from now. #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--Not bad. 5 May, 2008 Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Murchadah|Murchadah]] 21:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) [[Gerudo]] vs. [[Twili]] Gerudo vs Twili would be cool I mean like the Twilight army vs the Theifing army (Gerudos are the race of theifs right) Support #[[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 23:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #Grrr, too bad my pick would lose considerably. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 23:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # I think this would be okay. -Jagkid007 Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) gerudo is gonna win [[Gerudo]] vs. [[Goron]] Id would like to see Gerudo vs Goron Support 1. [[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 21:46, 19 April 2008 (UTC)Gorons would ''win'' this time. 2. -Jagkid007- I actually support this because i think gorons and the other thing would be a great fight. Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # Another day, another bad idea for the Temple of Courage [[User:Murchadah|Murchadah]] 21:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) [[Fairies]] vs. [[Minish]] They're small, they're magical... They're small... and who would win? Support Reject #[[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 15:23, 23 April 2008 (UTC) It would be obvious if you really think about it. Fairies can't fight, and we're not talking great fairies who still probably wouldn't be able to fight. It's not like the fairies have laser guided bazookas or maybe a few a-bombs hidden in their fountains. # This is like a slap fight between Dick Cheney (fairies) and George Bush (Minish). You know Cheney will win, but you still suggest the fight. [[User:Murchadah|Murchadah]] 21:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) [[Kokiri]] vs. [[Deku|Deku Scrubs]] two annoying forest people who is better Support #Muhahaha! I say we torch 'em all and that'll be the end of that! KEEHEEEHEEHEHEEHEEE!!!!!!!!! ...I forgot my meds. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 00:26, 26 April 2008 (UTC) #Thanks, AK. That justifies my recent [[Woodfall]] arson... I think It's cool. (I say neither are annoying personally though) [[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 01:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 02:02, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]], 1 May 2008 [[Tatl]] vs. [[Ciela]] Annoying fairy vs. annoying fairy a.k.a. a battle of annoyance, a.k.a the dicotomy of good and evil. What do you say misters and madams? Worst suggestion of the night, gone gone and all forgotten my droogs? Order now on Pay-per-View! Support * YEAH, Definitely -(Xaq) Reject #No just... No o.k. --[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:31, 26 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 02:02, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #last time I voted "yes" for something like this, Bush became president [[User:Murchadah|Murchadah]] 21:31, 6 May 2008 (UTC) [[Link]] vs. [[Epona]] Horse Vs. the hero of time. Who will win? Who will face failure. And who will be the winner of the biggest fight ever! I think that this should be a huge battle because they had been friends for a long time. i wonder who could vote against two heros!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link Is the hero of time, wind, and many others. He has a sword, sheid, hookshot, and many more! That's why he is a good charecter to vote for in this fight. Epona Is link's horse first seen in ocorina of time. This charecter would be a good charecter to vote for becasue of it's kindness to obay link and to fallow him on his side. Support #Stupid and cool at the same time - [[User:Wii ROK|Wii ROK]] Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 15:31, 26 April 2008 (UTC) # [[User:LadyNorbert|LadyNorbert]] 20:09, 27 April 2008 (UTC) # Simply... no. [[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 01:23, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #No just no worst ieda ever.Unless somebody puts something much worse[[User:Mario vs Bowser56|Mario vs Bowser56]] 07:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--One of the worst ideas i've ever read. 1 May 2008 #[[User:Wings Of Icarus|Wings Of Icarus]] 10:39, 2 May 2008 (UTC): Animal cruelty? "All Your Horses are Belong to Us!" [[Dark Link]] vs. [[Link]] The Two alternate people finally clash again in this fight! The hero of time and the hero of wanna be. Who will win? Who will Face Defeat? [[User:Jagkid007|Jagkid007]] Support 1. Piss off. I love this matchup, and Dark Link is FAR more awesome than Link will ever be. The only sad part is his lack of personality as a character. I could care less what Oath to Order says (Not trying to be a dick, dude, but it seems like you just veto everything for the fun of it. Not to mention you break the rule of saying why it is you're rejecting it. Even if you seem to be an admin, you still have to abide by your own rules in any fair competition). Anyways, this one's got my vote. Sure, it's not original, but neither's this entire "vote tournament" thing anyways. I first saw this done almost 5 years ago in "The Ultimate Metroid Showdown" on gamefaqs. Still, at least we've got an organized system here. Anyways, I'm rambling. hope more people follow suit in not just jumping on the veto train because everyone else does it. Reject #Link wins. [[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 03:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #I agree with Oath to Order--[[User:Mario vs Bowser56|Mario vs Bowser56]] 07:46, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--Terrible suggestion. This fight already happened (At least nobody suggested Link vs. Ganondorf). 1 May 2008 #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ditto #[[User:Wings Of Icarus|Wings Of Icarus]] 00:17, 3 May 2008 (UTC): Water Temple? Ocarina of Time? Yes. It's already happened. [[Malon]] vs. [[Marin]] Two different universes that are the person and possibly two women Link loves. - [[User:Wii ROK|Wii ROK]] Support #Go for it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 19:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) # go for it. Jagkid007 # Gonna have to disagree with Mr. X here and say that these two do have opportunities as love interests. We have no confirmed love interest for him. Especially since he seems to show very little affection for Zelda in TP. Anyways, I'll go ahead and throw my vote in on this one, just for the interesting fight Reject #Although "Malink" is kind of catchy, neither are Link's love interest. Either way it's not that great of a fight. [[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 01:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--Bad idea #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #NO [[User:Murchadah|Murchadah]] 21:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) [[Zant]] vs. [[Ganon]] Two villians trying to take over hyrule finally clash for a big fight! Who will win? Who will face defeat? Support #It's a great idea for a contest, but I wish my pick would get more votes. [[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 15:56, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #I like it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 15:22, 29 April 2008 (UTC) # I'm all for it. [[User:LadyNorbert|LadyNorbert]] 18:32, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--Zant isn't that popular and only got his powers thanks to Ganondorf! #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Ganon [[Ilia]] vs. [[Colin]] Thought it was time I suggested one. These two are Link's closest pals in ''Twilight Princess''; he cares deeply for both and they each give him something which is important to the plot. But who's the more popular character with us, the fans? [[User:LadyNorbert|LadyNorbert]] 18:37, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Support #They're both great characters! I think this would be a great idea. [[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 18:46, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #I like this. I'm know who I'm going to vote for though. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]], 1 May 2008 #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) [[Navi]] vs. [[Tatl]] Fairy against fairy. Who will win? Support #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 22:54, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #--[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 02:08, 30 April 2008 (UTC) #I already did one with two annoying fairies in it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) [[Ganondorf]] vs. [[Phantom Ganon]] Ganondorf fights his phantom. Support Reject #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 14:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ganon is going to win #Ganon wins. [[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 21:43, 30 April 2008 (UTC) #Don't think so. Ganondorf needs a break. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Comments :[[User:LadyNorbert|LadyNorbert]] 15:06, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I'm neutral on this because I'm confused, is Phantom Ganon an actual character? :yes : A lot like link vs. dark link The Hero of Time vs. The Hero of Winds Support #You know what, this is actually a good fight. Two Links from two eras of time. Sadly, the others don't agree with me. So if I want to see this fight, I'll have to watch videos of Super Smash Bros Brawl Reject #--This sucks. #--[[User:Mario vs Bowser56|Mario vs Bowser56]] 22:52, 30 April 2008 (UTC)They're both the same person #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Comments By Hero of Time you mean OoT/MM/Blah Link and by Hero of Winds you mean Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass/Blah? --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) [[Skull Kid (race)|Skull Kids]] vs. [[Kokiri]] Support #Could be interesting. I say we give this one a poke boys, yeehaw! --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Comments #Wow... I'm really finding it sad that Power Courage Wisdow and Time, and Oath to Order seem intent on breaking the "Describe why you veto" rule. I have seen Oath to Order on almost EVERY single reject section on this page, and almost none of them have anything, and those that do only say "Link wins" or "Ganon wins". Seriously, am I the only one who thinks this? This isn't a "Oath to Order and PCWT get to pick the winner" game. Seriously, guys, if you had your name on every single box in here in reject, but actually had a decent description of why, I wouldn't say anything, but... Yeah. Anyways, if one of you would kindly explain why you see it fit to constantly break the rules, be my guest to try and explain. Oh, and if my guess is right, and you are admins, that's not a valid argument. You still have to abide by rules, regardless of whether you set them forth. Otherwise, you're no better than the corrupt, ignorant system we Americans call a government. Hypocritically ignoring the very rules you set forth for your "Underlings" #Umm, okay. A little drastic. But anyway. PCWT isn't an admin, so we're really dealing with OtO here. But yeah. Saying why they veto it is a rule here, so OtO (And everyone else as a side note) should follow it. [[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 16:38, 6 May 2008 (UTC) #Actually, I do think that it was justified. I mean, I'm not bashing him, at least from my PoV. I don't exactly LIKE him, but I just wondered if anyone noticed this [[Sheikah]] vs. [[Gerudo]] Gerudo facing Sheikah. --[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]] Support #The gerudo and the shiekah are night opposites. War is inevitable. The lovely darkness that is the Shiekah race, pitted against the sheer female brutality of the Gerudo. A fight to remember- theevilgood Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) aren't the shiekah 2 people? [[Death Sword]] vs [[Darknut]] A ghost of a Swordsman vs a powerful Knight Support Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--Bad idea. 1 May 2008 #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) [[Darkhammer]] vs [[Iron Knuckle]] A Lizarfoes in armor vs a Powerful Knight who will win? Support Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]], 1 May 2008 #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #I'm not even gonna dignify this with an in depth analysis... Horrible pairing. Try again soon - theevilgood Link vs Four Sword Link Who will win? The strong heroic mute? Or four weaker heroic mutes? Support #[[User:Mario vs Bowser56|Mario vs Bowser56]] 07:43, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #[[User:Oath to Order|Oath to Order]] 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]], 1 May 2008 [[Phantom Ganon]] vs [[Phantom Zant]] Two phantoms created by their master who will win Support Reject #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--Phantom Ganon would win. Phantom Zant isn't known by many people. 1 May 2008. #03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) [[Zant]] vs [[Majora]] Two insane villians battle, who will win? Support #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--1 May 2008 #Considering the Twili likely have deep roots with Majora based on their markings, I'm going to counter PCWT with a simple "Yes" - theevilgood Reject #No [[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #If I were to make a guess, I'd say that you throw darts at pictures and that's who you put on here [[User:Murchadah|Murchadah]] 21:37, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Comments I picked these two due to both are considered "insane" or "mad", with Zant banging his head against the ground, screeching, and hopping about while Majora twirled about with its insane laugh, high pitched screams, its curses, and the fact it thinks its the "good guy", so I am not randomly picking matches as you say, so don't attempt to make insults like that. [[User:Dark Ridley|Dark Ridley]] 11:24, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Fierce Diety Link vs [[Ganondorf]] Two super powerful beings battle against one another to the death. Support #[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 03:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Maybe... #Hmmm... we know that normal Link can kill him, so even though it's obvious who's gonna win, I'll vote for this because I like the matchup Reject #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--2 May 2008 [[Link]] vs. [[Princess Zelda|Zelda]] Link fights Zelda. They have almost the same popularity and power. Who wins?--[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]] Support #--[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 22:19, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #--This will be put up unless OtO "outvotes" it. [[User:XXXXX|XXXXX]] 23:16, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #Like this. Hero vs Damsel. Nuff said. Oh and XXXXX what you say about OtO is true. Why should his vote count for more just because he's an admin. I'm about to switch over to Colloseum, if it keeps up Reject [[Majora]] vs. [[Ganondorf]] A fight between two great villains begins.--[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]. Support Reject # we all know who is going to win. [[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 20:51, 3 May 2008 (UTC) [[Din]] vs. [[Nayru]] No one would expect... Support Reject #[[User:Ganny321|Ganny321]]--3 May 2008 #Farore owns them both. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 17:17, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Comments [[Gleeok (Phantom Hourglass)]] vs. [[Twinrova (Ocarina of Time)]] Support #I like them both. Let's do it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer]] 21:23, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #Some consider Twinrova annoying. --[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 22:36, 6 May 2008 (UTC) [[Vaati]] vs [[Twinrova]] Two powerful magicians duel to the death, who will survive? [[User:Dark Ridley|Dark Ridley]] 17:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Support Reject It's a final boss vs. a common boss, It would be like Ganon vs. Volvagia [[ReDead]] vs. [[Poe]] The undead and the redead support reject [[Lizalfos]] vs. [[Stalfos]] support reject [[Bongo Bongo]] vs [[Jalhalla]] Two powerful undead spirits.....who is more powerful, the phantom shadow or the king of poes? Who is trully the ruler of the undead? [[User:Dark Ridley|Dark Ridley]] 17:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Support Reject